jprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Checklist of 140+ Japan-blogs for JapanSoc
Purpose of this page This page is a list of 140+ blogs (from JapanBlogList). The goal is to visit however many you can, find an article you like, and submit it to JapanSoc. The goal is to post an article which will send a trackback to the original blog. Hopefully the blogger will see the trackback and visit JapanSoc. That way we can grow the ranks of the community. Instructions for users Take a look at the list and find some blogs you know or ones that interest you. Then take these steps: *visit the blog and find an interesting article *submit the article to JapanSoc *then RETURN to this page, click on the "edit" tab and place (~~~~) next to the blog that you JapanSoc'ed. That will display your signature, like this (Toritaiyo 18:34, 31 January 2008 (UTC)). That way we know what has and has not been done. List of blogs Foreigners Living in Japan * http://tokyoeye.exblog.jp/ "The blog it enjoys" * http://www.frangipani.info/blog/ frangipani life in tokyo photoblog (Toritaiyo 19:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC)) * http://atypicallife.wordpress.com/ A typical Life (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.sakadosanpo.net/ A Walk in Hachioji (Formerly Sakado) * http://blog.adekun.com/ Adekun's Japan Blog * http://jeff-fukuoka.blogspot.com/ Adrift in the Happy Hills * http://www.planetkyoto.com/blog/ alive in kyoto * http://ampontan.wordpress.com/ AMPONTAN (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://anenglishmaninosaka.blogspot.com/ An Englishman in Osaka (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.andyintokyo.com/ Andy in Tokyo * http://an-fi.blogspot.com/ ANy FIdelity will do photoblog * http://southofreality.wordpress.com/ Barbarian at the Gate * http://bigonjapan.com/ Big On Japan * http://blackotaku.wordpress.com/about/ BLACK OTAKU * http://bloominjapan.com/ Bloom in Japan * http://blue_moon.typepad.com/blue_lotus/ Blue Lotus * http://chaptershi.wordpress.com/ Chapter Shi * http://www.cherryblossomadventures.typepad.com/ Cherry Blossom Adventures (Toritaiyo 22:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://waikiki2yanai.blogspot.com/ Chris's English School * http://www.chopsticksensei.com/ Claytonian * http://www.dannychoo.com/ Danny Choo * http://www.debito.org/ Debito (LongCountdown 15:40, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://weblog.ceicher.com/ Disinfotainment +++ * http://fareastcynic.com/ Far East Cynic * http://www.feridun.info/ Feridun in Japan * http://fugutabetai.com/ Fugu Tabetai * http://wanderlustlady.blogspot.com/ Gaijin Girl (LongCountdown 09:12, 4 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://tinygibbon.blogspot.com/ Gaijin Girl Strikes Again * http://www.gaijinsmash.net/ Gaijin Smash (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://gaijintonic.com/ Gaijin Tonic (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.geisha-interrupted.typepad.com/ Geisha, Interrupted * http://amanojack.your-japan.com/ Getting with J-girls * http://tokyo-tom.blogspot.com/ Hello Mother, Hello Father * http://www.seoul-man.blogspot.com/ I'm A Seoul Man in Tokyo * http://www.jamaipanese.com/ Jamaipanese.com * http://jimmyhart.blogspot.com/ James Hart in Japan * http://japanexplained.wordpress.com/ Japan Explained * http://www.japanitup.com/ Japan it UP! (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.japannewbie.com/ Japan Newbie (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://babibubebo.com/ Japan Photo Guide (Toritaiyo 22:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.japanprobe.com/ Japan Probe * http://ajapaneseandchinesemajor.aznaddict.com/ Japanese and Chinese Major * http://japanesepenguin.com/ Japanese Penguin * http://www.japundit.com/ Japundit * http://www.jasoncollin.org/ Jason Collin: Jacked-in (LongCountdown 09:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://jasongray.blogspot.com/ jasongray-tokyo * http://www.jean-christian.blogspot.com/ JC's Blog * http://www.jdonuts.com/ jDonuts in Japan * http://discussenglish.blogspot.com/ Jimbo's English Teaching in Japan * http://j78.blogspot.com/ Jonathan's Japan Journal * http://j4jgirls.blogspot.com/ Juice on Japanese Girls * http://karamuucho.blogspot.com/ Karamuucho Blog * http://sexy-kawaii.blogspot.com/ Kawaii, desu ne! * http://www.keepingpaceinjapan.com/ Keeping Pace in Japan * http://www.konbini-life.com/ Konbini Life (Toritaiyo 16:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://kyklops.blogspot.com/ Kyklops * http://lafujimama.blogspot.com/ La Fuji Mama * http://www.leonjp.com/blog/ LeonJP * http://www.restall.org/ Libation Kowloon * http://www.longcountdown.com/ LongCountdown.com Nick Ramsay (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://lostinjapan.groth.hm/ Lost in Japan * http://manfalling.livejournal.com/ manfalling * http://mel-and-seigo.blogspot.com/ Mel & Seigo * http://www.mikesblender.com/ Mike's Blender * http://miklosfejer.blogspot.com/ Miyakonojo * http://www.mutantfrog.com/ Mutantfrog Travelogue (Toritaiyo 19:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC)) * http://thecanty.blogspot.com/ my burogu * http://mylifeasagaijin.blogspot.com/ My Life as a Gaijin * http://myso-calledjapaneselife.blogspot.com/ My So-Called Japanese Life * http://neilduckett.com/ neil duckett dot com * http://blog.kheops2002.ch/ neko's jp-blog * http://gabuchan.wordpress.com/ New Gabriel Times (LongCountdown 09:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.ridingsun.com/ Riding Sun * http://www.rockinginhakata.com/ Rocking in Hakata (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://sleepytako.blogspot.com/ Sleepytako * http://foreignsalaryman.blogspot.com/ The Adventures of a Foreign Salaryman in Tokyo * http://daraho.wordpress.com/ The First Word Blog * http://surrealu.blogspot.com/ The Hopeless Romantic * http://yellowpeep.blogspot.com/ The Japanese Rightist * http://beppuhatto.blogspot.com/ The Way of the Hot Springs * http://westfearneon.com/ The Westerner's Fear of the Neonsign * http://www.yinyangreport.com/ The Yin Yang Report * http://tofusando.blogspot.com/ TOFU SANDO! * http://web.mac.com/tokyobilly/iWeb/TokyoBilly.com/tokyobilly.html Tokyo Billy * http://www.tokyotimes.org/ Tokyo Times * http://contemplationrose.wordpress.com/ You, madam, are no Sei Shonagon Japanese Living in Japan * http://artofjpn3.blogspot.com/ Japan Daily Photo * http://blog.livedoor.jp/auberginefleur/ Japan Now and Then * http://joi.ito.com/ Joi Ito's Web (Toritaiyo 16:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://smt.blogs.com/mari_diary/ Mari-diary * http://i-takashi.blogspot.com/ Takashi Iwamoto Photos from Japan * http://blog.so-net.ne.jp/photolog/ The bitter*girls * http://japanese327.blog94.fc2.com/ Useless Japanese World Japanese Living Outside Japan * http://japanintoronto.wordpress.com/ Japan in Toronto Foreigners Living Outside Japan * http://www.japanisdoomed.com/ Japan Is Doomed (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.google.com/ Your Blog Here Japan-Related * http://nihongo.3yen.com/ <3 Yen: Learn Japanese * http://www.rinkya.blogspot.com/ A Rinkya Blog: Japanese Culture * http://www.akihabaranews.com/en/ Akihabara News * http://edoray.blogspot.com/ All Things Asian * http://www.amake.us/blog/ amake.us * http://ampontan.wordpress.com/ AMPONTAN: Japan from the inside out (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://patrickmacias.blogs.com/ An Eternal Thought in the Mind of Godzilla * http://www.theotaku.com/ Anime - theOtaku * http://blogsonjapan.com/ Blogs on Japan * http://japanvisitor.blogspot.com/ Channel-Ai Community Blog (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://nipponster.com/dailyj_copy/ Daily J * http://david-in-tokyo.blogspot.com/ David in Tokyo (Deas 01:56, 22 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.digitalworldtokyo.com/ Digital World Tokyo * http://www.engrish.com/ Engrish.com * http://kanai.net/weblog/ Gen Kanai Weblog * http://gyaku.jp/en/ gyaku media * http://www.hanamiweb.com/ Hanami Web * http://www.hdrjapan.com/ HDR Japan * http://ishingen.wordpress.com/ I, Shingen * http://www.interculturaljapan.com/wordpress/ Intercultural Japan * http://inventorspot.com/blog/steve_levenstein Inventor Spot: Steve Levenstein * http://www.japanads.net/ Japan Ads * http://japandailyphoto.com/ Japan Daily Photo * http://www.japan-hopper.com/ Japan Hopper - Google Maps * http://www.redhead.jp/japanlaw/ Japan Law Blog * http://www.japannavigator.com/ Japan Navigator * http://www.japanwindow.com/ Japan Photo Blog * http://japanqna.wordpress.com/ Japan Q & A * http://www.japantoday.com/ Japan Today * http://japanvisitor.blogspot.com/ Japan Visitor Blog * http://www.japan-zone.com/ Japan Zone * http://www.stippy.com/ Japan: Stippy * http://www.japaneselifestyle.com.au/ Japanese Lifestyle * http://www.japanese-politics.com/ Japanese Politics * http://japanjin.blogspot.com/ Japanjin * http://www.japansoc.com/ JapanSoc (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.japansugoi.com/wordpress/ JapanSugoi * http://www.jeansnow.net/ JEANSNOW.NET * http://www.learn-amazing-japanese.com/blog/ Learn Amazing Japanese * http://www.learnsimplejapanese.com/ LearnSimpleJapanese * http://ryusk.blogspot.com/ Love Japan? * http://ryusk.blogspot.com/ Love Japan? * http://metropolis.co.jp/ Metropolis.co.jp * http://www.newsonjapan.com/ News on Japan * http://www.nihongojouzu.com/ Nihongojouzu * http://nihonhacks.com/ Nihonhacks.com * http://no-sword.jp/blog/ No-sword * http://www.onebigjapan.com/ One Big Japan * http://oniazuma.wordpress.com/ Oniazuma: Yakuza Videos * http://otakuhime.blogspot.com/ Otaku Hime: Things Japanese * http://otakustuff.com/ Otaku Stuff * http://www.pingmag.jp/ PingMag * http://www.pinktentacle.com/ Pink Tentacle (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.plasticbamboo.com/ Plastic Bamboo (Toritaiyo 14:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.risingsunofnihon.com/ Rising Sun of Nihon * http://www.ryuganji.net/ Ryuganji: Film News From Japan * http://shisaku.blogspot.com/ Shisaku: Politics & Society * http://thefunkydrummer.blogspot.com/ The Funky Drummer * http://www.tofusando.blogspot.com/ Tofu Sando! * http://www.tokyoartbeat.com/ Tokyo Art Beat * http://www.transpacificradio.com/ Trans-Pacific Radio * http://tvinjapan.com/ TV in Japan * http://quaisi.net/ Undercover in Japan * http://whatjapanthinks.com/ What Japan Thinks (LongCountdown 14:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)) * http://www.wirelesswatch.jp/ Wireless Watch Japan * http://xorsyst.com/ xorsyst * http://www.your-japan.com/summary.php YourJapan.jp